breakingdawnwikixfandomcom-20200214-history
James's Coven
James's coven was a group of nomadic three vampire, James with physical tracking sense; Victoria with instinctive self-preservation; and Laurent. This coven wandered the northern United States. This coven broke apart with James's death, and the remaining two were eventually killed by the Quileute wolves and the Cullen family, respectively. History James's coven consisted of James, Victoria, and Laurent. It was first formed when James and Victoria became mates, and then joined by Laurent, because James wanted the company of a few other vampires in order to use their help in his ongoing tracking games. ''Twilight'' The coven met the Cullens in 2005 during the events of Twilight, after hearing about large vampire covens claiming areas in the Pacific Northwest and deciding to check them out to gather information. James decided to kill Bella for sport after catching her scent and seeing Edward's protection over her. He attempted to lure her away by telling her he had kidnapped her mother. Believing the lie, Bella fell into the trap, later discovering that her mother's voice was taken from an old home movie. James attacked her, broke her leg and infected her hand with vampire venom. Edward, almost too late, rescued her in time and James was destroyed by Jasper and Emmett. ''New Moon - Eclipse'' Since James was the leader, his coven fell apart after his death. Laurent went to Denali to locate the Denali coven and take on their lifestyle while Victoria ran off to find protection and created an army of newborn vampires. While on the run from Edward, Victoria ran down south and stumbled across a territorial coven with a small force of newborns, which inspired her to use her newborns to avenge James. Victoria then located Laurent in Alaska, who was still friendly enough to help her the following year in New Moon, and told her about the Cullens' abilities. She then asked him to go back to Forks to check on the Cullens. While in Forks, he came across Bella in the meadow and told her he was going to kill her, because he was thirsty. Before he managed to, he was attacked and killed by La Push's werewolves, who were being blamed for the deaths of hikers which James' Coven had actually been murdering. Victoria then tried to get close to Bella to kill her and make Edward go through the pain that she felt, only to be stopped and chased away by the wolves. Crossing Alice Cullen's scent acknowledged that her rogue actions were over. Following the events of New Moon, Victoria began to create more members for her army in hopes to get past the Cullens and kill Bella for revenge. In Eclipse, she had her second-in-command, Riley Biers, sneak into Bella's house to steal a red blouse containing her scent and then sent the army to Forks where they battled the Cullens and the werewolves to their doom. Victoria and Riley located Edward and Bella, and Victoria tried to kill her again, only to meet her own end. Members *James - Leader of this coven with a tracking sense *Victoria - James's mate with self-preservation *Laurent - Left for Denali after betraying James Former members James and Victoria had a few recruits before Laurent intrigued them enough to join the coven. See also *James *Victoria *Laurent *''The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner'' *Seattle newborn army